


drip like honey

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Na Jaemin, Whining, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: renjun finally gets to please himself but things don’t go as planned
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 159





	drip like honey

Loud whimpers and groans fell out of Renjun’s lips as his fingers clawed at the stained bedsheets, his other hand working skillfully as he moved the toy in and out of his swollen hole.

He felt another knot form in the pit of his stomach as he took heavy and sharp breaths, trying to keep his breathing steady, but failing as he continuously was interrupted by his own moans, chasing his release desperately to cum.

How many times had he came already? Two? Three? It didn’t matter to him, he hadn’t been able to touch himself in so long since promotions. That day he had gotten particularly horny, and with nobody to help him, having alone time with his favorite toy felt too relieving; a bit too much to the point he kept on going no matter how tired he became or how sore his hand was becoming from thrusting the large, pink dildo in and out of him.

He parted his lips farther apart, the pleasure seeming to increase as his moans got louder and higher, raggedy with sudden chokes and whines. “ahh..fuck, fuck..” he groaned, raising his free hand and using it to cover his mouth with the back of it, muffling his moans as he realized he was getting too loud.

Maybe he should have done that earlier, for the loud noises he made caused him to fail to hear the front door unlocking. As the door to his dorm room he shared with jaemin swung open, he realized he was making eye contact with jaemin himself.

Despite being seconds to cumming, he pulled the toy out of his puckered hole, his eyes darting around jaemin’s unreadable expression. His eyes were wide, his lips were barely parted open, and his hand was covering his crotch as the other clung to the doorknob. 

“J-jaemin..” renjun mumbled, trying to cover his sticky body with the duvet, jumbles of gibberish falling out his mouth as he tried to find an excuse. Jaemin mumbled something under his breath. Looking up, he sighed. “What the fuck, renjun? Is this why you didn’t want to hang out?” 

Renjun felt his heart drop at the tone of jaemin’s voice. He whimpered, “I’m sorry..” he was about to continue talking when jaemin walked up to him, and renjun got a good view of what Jaemin had been covering, his boner. 

“Well, you fucking did this to me.” Jaemin said, not having to use words for renjun to know what he was talking about. Jaemin eyed renjun’s body, at least what was shown for the rest was covered, and quickly walked to the door, locking it as he ran a hand through his hair.

Jaemin bent down in front of renjun, giving him a look that made renjun’s heart beat faster then it already was. Before jaemin could talk, renjun spoke for him. “I- I can help you with it if you want.”

Jaemin’s expression softened, but it quickly went back to his angry and quite intimidating look. “Tch, yeah? Fucking slut.” Renjun was about to scold jaemin for cursing at his hyung, but he realized that he was naked and was just moaning and fucking himself with a dildo just minutes ago. 

Yeah, he was a fucking slut.

“You haven’t had anybody fuck you in so long..hm? Who fucked you last? Did they make you feel so good that you couldn’t wait for one of us to do it? Oh my god..” Renjun could feel tears begin to pool in the corners of his eyes.

Suddenly, jaemin climbed on top of him, wiping away the slow trickle of tears that were beginning to drip down renjun’s face. “Don’t cry, you know I like teasing you.” 

He quickly leaned in, renjun’s lips fluttering shut as he heard jaemin chuckle. “So fucking needy. I have no choice but to fuck you hard.” Renjun whined softly, suddenly finally cumming at the teasing words.

Jaemin laughed, “How many times have you done that? The bedsheets are dirty. Before renjun could respond, jaemin quickly kissed renjun hard and passionately, filled with lust and anger.

Renjun moaned immediately, trying to grasp onto jaemin’s hair before jaemin bent down, spreading renjun’s legs. Renjun blushes furiously as jaemin eyed the white liquid covering renjun’s inner thighs and cock. He grinned quickly up at renjun, using his tongue and swiping it along the stained skin, biting and kissing it delicately. 

Renjun moaned at the sight of jaemin’s tongue being covered in white, licking up his cum-stained legs like a kitten lapping milk. Jaemin suddenly dipped his head down, his tongue swiping across renjun’s hole. “M-mnhh!” Renjun groaned, moans spilling out his mouth as jaemin began circling his heat with his tongue.

The muscle suddenly entered renjun, the boy moaning as jaemin worked his tongue skillfully, thrusting it at a pace that was perfect for renjun. He could hear jaemin groan from in between his legs. “You taste like fucking candy, Jun.” 

As jaemin continued to eat the boy out, renjun’s sight became blurry and hazy, the pleasure from just jaemin’s tongue felt amazing and renjun knew he wouldn’t be able to take it much longer. 

“Jaemin-Ah, I’m gonna- ha!” Renjun whined as jaemin pulled his tongue out, licking his lips quickly. “But i haven’t even gotten to the best part.” He winked in a mere tease. Renjun groaned impatiently. 

“Be a patient little slut for me.” Jaemin took off his clothes quickly as renjun eyed jaemin’s abs, blushing. Jaemin pretended not to notice, as he quickly kissed renjun’s neck.

Without warning, jaemin suddenly thrusted his cock inside of renjun, who moaned in surprise and pleasure. Jaemin groaned as he began moving his hips in a steady rhythm, renjun’s walls clenching around jaemin. “You’re still so fucking tight.”

Renjun could feel his face become wet as a tear trickled down his cheek, the pleasure he was receiving from jaemin was way better then anything he could do to himself. Jaemin suddenly pulled out, flipping renjun over. “Get on all fours for me.”

Renjun had never been fucked in such a position, but he scrambled to get onto his hands and knees. “Fuck, you look so much hotter like this.” Jaemin wasted no more time talking and thrusted his member back into renjun’s clenching heat. “Mmh..jaemin..” 

Renjun’s loud moans aroused jaemin so much, he loved hearing his moans the best out of all the members he had had sex with before. Renjun was always such a good boy, no matter how slutty or impatient, he was always so tight and ready for his members.

As jaemin entangled his hand into renjun’s hair, he could hear renjun’s sudden increase in his volume and pitch, a grin spreading across his face. “You like when I pull your hair like this? You’re such a slut for me.” 

Renjun whimpered at the dirty talk, it was something he enjoyed that a normal person wouldn’t ever guess if they were looking at renjun for the first time. He felt his face become hotter and hotter as jaemin pounded into him, showing no sign of stopping.

renjun tried pushing his hips back to get jaemin’s dick as deep inside him he could. Jaemin chuckled. “Just ask, renjun. Don’t be shy with me.” Jaemin began slamming his dick inside renjun deeper, hitting his bundle of nerves that renjun was looking for dead on.

“Mm? You like that?” Jaemin asked. Renjun nodded, not able to speak. He didn’t get how jaemin could talk so much during sex, even when he witnessed jaemin bottoming with other members. 

Slamming his hips back in forcefully, renjun rolled his eyes back in pleasure. “K-Keep going, please.” Renjun mumbled. Jaemin smiled, bending down to kiss renjun’s nape quickly, making renjun squeak.

Jaemin continued to fuck renjun as renjun’s moans got sharper and heavier. “Jaemin- I’m gonna cum.” Jaemin’s thrusts were getting sloppier as he responded. “Go ahead, kitten.” 

Renjun came with a lewd mewl, his cum dripping like honey along jaemin’s abdomen and down onto renjun’s legs. His cum was more liquidy and a bit transparent due to having come so many times before so his body was worn out. Jaemin however didn’t stop, continuing to thrust as hard as before, sloppy yet still pleasurable for renjun continued to moan and whimper, softly this time until jaemin came all over the bedsheets and renjun’s bottom.

“Jaemin..” Renjun whined as he felt himself begin to drift off, jaemin dropping beside him and kissing him til he fell asleep.


End file.
